Terminal City: Fair and Balanced
by dooski
Summary: Max tries to project a positive spin on the nation's view of TC. Easier said than done! Especially after Alec steps into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**: thanks definitely goes out to **christique** for giving me the initial concept, and of course also, for proofreading this mess!

this is no AU (at least initially!) Set after the final episode of Dark Angel.

disclaimer- i dont own the original dark angel characters anywhere in this fic unless otherwise noted

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Max sat in the chair, pleased with her preparation. She had made sure to look very professional. She had briefed everyone on the event. It was surely going to go off as spectacular. She couldn't help but smile at her work. Not often did she get the chance to sit back and admire her actions, it wasn't in her nature. But she felt it was okay to be proud. It was, after all, her city!

As the leader of Terminal City, Max took personal pride in making sure they all were fairly represented and had a chance to show the world what they really were like!

The reporter held out her hand to shake Max's, smiling kindly. "Hello, Max. It is so good to finally meet you firsthand. We already have some footage of your…wonderful, city." The reporter's smile seemed a little forced. She was showing some snobbery it seemed to Max. Good thing for Max that she was trained in faking out her enemy. She was able to hold a straight face as well as the cheesy grateful smile while dismissing the woman's rude judgments and obvious opinion that Max wouldn't be able to pick up on her insincerity.

Max grinned, returning the handshake, "No, Darla. Thank _you!_ The citizens of Terminal City are so grateful for this opportunity."

It had all been the brainwork of Sketchy. Max laughed inwardly remembering her skaterboy friend Sketchy. Something about the transgenics saving his ass had reformed Sketchy to come to appreciate their differences, or at least consider accepting them. Or maybe it was the fact that Max was one of them, realizing all these years he'd been hitting on a "governmentally designed goddess" as his words had been upon the discovery.

-------------

_**Earlier that week….**_

"Dude, I seriously am in a state of shock. Give me a moment, here, Max." he said.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Sketch. You've had 2 weeks." She had finally made her way back to visiting her friends after being exposed and labeled a transgenic. She'd been on the news since, everyone knew she was the "Mayor of Freak Nation" as the tabloids were reporting.

"The thing is…I told myself I wasn't going to allow the government to control me anymore, Max. There are some scary things out there, and I thought I was over it, but, I just am not so sure right now."

Max frowned.

"Max, yesterday, I actually had the unfortunate experience of witnessing Normal commenting to a news anchor about you. I mean, Normal's face should not be given access to a public media. There is some scary shit out there, Max!"

Max wasn't sure what Normal's comments had to do with how Sketchy felt about her. She tried to reason with him. "Well, you and me- we're in the same boat. Cuz I'm tryin' to stop the government from controlling me, too. And all my friends. That would include you, so tell me what to do, I'll get on their ass." She smiled warmly at her old friend.

Max's eyes lit up to see another familiar face. This one wouldn't need any convincing. Of course, she hadn't just then been thrown at the shock of realizing her best friend was part of a hidden project and had been on the run for the past few years.

"What this foo' here is tryin' ta say, is that he still got ya back, 'm I right?" OC nudged Sketchy.

"Of course I've got your back, Max, you know that," Sketchy explained. "I'm just still adjusting to the fact that I've been close friends with a governmentally designed goddess all this time."

Max softened as she realized. _Aww.. Poor Sketchy's embarrassed!_ She almost laughed, but managed to stiffen it. "So, we're cool?" Max asked, holding up her partially gloved hand in a fist for him to return the pound.

Sketchy nodded, returning the gesture, and finally smiling, "Yea. We're cool."

OC clapped, "Well, good. Now that this relationship has been mended, mind tellin' a sister what's up? I have to see you on the news! Now you know that just don't do it for me! So I wanna hear straight from the governmental goddess- how's my girl doin?"

Max smiled, relaxing, but also realizing her situation. It had been tough lately, she felt she was being stretched thin. Being a leader wasn't exactly easy. It was tough keeping everyone in line while dealing with a constant stigma upon anything transgenic everytime she turned on the news.

Max opened her mouth to answer, but paused as she recognized her own voice coming from the TV in the corner.

_"We just want equal rights! Why can't we get jobs just like every other benjamin chasin' pimp out there without gettin' harassed? There's nothing wrong with us, and we aren't harming anyone, so I don't get what the dealio is!"_

"Mmm!" Cindy commented, "Look at homegirl's attitude! Don't go messin' with that!"

_"That, channel 9 viewers, was the unofficial Mayor of the Freak Nation. In spite of her claims, Police reports confirm that the damage from these "transgenics" continues, as the violence only gets worse. Here I am, live, with police chief Danny Brewster, who's been on the case for the past few weeks now, ever since the ultimate exposing of the existence of transgenics exactly one month ago today." The woman turned to a gruff looking man in a uniform. "Officer Brewster, tell us, what is it like dealing with the transgenics?"_

_The officer stared into the camera while answering. "Well, Linda, it's been difficult. My men aren't used to these military type offenses in the streets of Seattle. We've had to make some adjustments."_

_"So you're saying these transgenics have in fact been showing aggression and violence?"_

_"Oh, yea. We're workin' to contain the problem, but of course, the government hasn't been much help. They still won't cooperate with us by informing us of the whole situation."_

_"But, Officer Brewster, weren't the documents on the Government Project labeled Manticore destroyed in a fire? That's what the government has been reporting."_

_The officer shook his head, "Of course that's what they want you to believe! How convenient, don't you think? A fire right when the documents in question are needed most. I think they're out there. Someone out there has a copy. I really wish they would come forward."_

_"One last question, officer. If you could address the Mayor of the Freak Nation right now, I believe her name is Max, what would you say to her?"_

_"Cooperate with us and help us make Seattle safe. Turn yourselves in, and work with us."_

_"Officer, are the transgenics under arrest?"_

_Brewster looked shaken momentarily, "Well, technically, no, but of course coming in for questioning can help us with the current investigations we have going on at the moment."_

_Linda nodded, turning back to face the camera. "Well there you have it! A call from the Seattle police department to work with the transgenics in making Seattle safer! Will the transgenics respond to the city's call? Or will they remain hidden away in their very own "Freak Nation" while infiltrating the streets of Seattle only during the night equipped with violence and aggression?" She turned once more to gruff policeman. " Thank you Officer Brewster."_

_The man nodded before the camera went back to the main station._

_"In other news-"_

Max stood up from her chair, suddenly not feeling welcome without her "Freak Nation" beside her.

"Girl, don't listen to that trash!" OC said, trying to get Max to talk to them.

"That wasn't just some tabloid, O.C. That was the main news channel!" Max said, getting upset.

"Original Cindy will back you up. I'll go talk to them, tell them they're full of crap!"

Sketchy then added some more bad news, "Max, that interview from Normal… I don't know if they're gonna use it, but it might be featured on tonight's news. It wasn't pretty."

Max clenched her fist, trying to keep her anger hidden for the moment, it would do no good yelling at her friends anyway. "Thanks guys, sorry to excuse myself, but I really think I should get back to my nation of Freaks to make sure all my little furry friends haven't killed any innocent citizens wandering nearby." She was bitter, she knew they didn't deserve it, but she couldn't help it.

"You know, I made a comment about you, too, Max, if it helps. Of course, mine wasn't filmed, but I made sure to let them know you are an upstanding citizen by my amazing judgment."

Max smiled slightly, in appreciation. "Thanks, Sketch. It was good seeing you, both of you. But I really think I'm gonna head back."

Sketchy then had a moment- one of his rare ones- when the light bulb went off in his normally dormant head. He looked like he'd just come up with a brilliant idea. "Max! You need some unbiased publicity, right?"

Max stared at him. Where exactly was he going with this? She wanted to say 'duh' but she held her impatience, and offered a "Yes," instead, eyeing him with that look of hers, trying to get him to get to the point.

"I happen to be fairly popular with the public media at large. I've got connections, Max."

"What this boy probably means is he found himself a good screw with some reporter. You doin' that boy toy gig again?" Cindy asked.

Sketchy ignored the comment, "I'm serious, Max. I can put a good word in, maybe get you an exclusive interview! What do you think!"

Max eyed him with slight disbelief. "Sketch, you worked as a photographer for a tabloid! No offense, but I've already seen my friends grace the cover with their appearance, and I'd rather not have that happen again."

Sketchy wasn't satisfied. "Listen, Max. It's like Cindy said, I've got your back! I am gonna get you your very own exclusive. How could any news outlet say no- an exclusive look into the mysteries and dangers of the Freak Nation! A documentary to show the world what is really going on in there, not just the rumors. Come on, Max, what do you say!"

Max couldn't believe she was warming up to the idea. "One, it's not called Freak Nation! It's called Terminal City. And two, who could you possibly know that could hook us up like that?"

Sketchy smiled, pleased with his usefulness. He rubbed his hands together slowly, letting his idea formulate a bit more. "Leave it to me, Max. I will get you a reporter."

* * *

a/n: so, whacha think? semi serious at the start, but this is going to get funnier (hopefully!) as next ch Alec will make an appearance! so yes, the usual question- keep going? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max, now staring at Darla, pictured whether Cindy's original assumptions were right or not. She laughed to herself at the thought of Darla with Sketchy.

Max was just about to ask Darla exactly what they were waiting for, when she saw someone she wasn't expecting and found a frown place itself on her otherwise perfect businesslike composure. She finally rested her eyes upon the 2nd empty chair next to her, that was quickly filled with the bottom of someone she didn't really want to be there.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted as Darla greeted Alec warmly, more warmly, Max noted, than she had greeted Max.

Alec finished saying hello to Darla before turning to Max, "Well, I was _invited_, Maxie! Just trying to do my part to represent the Freak Nation!"

"Terminal City!" Max snapped, annoyed.

"Oh!" Darla said with surprise and slight confusion. "That's okay with you, right Max? I thought we could do an interview together, with the two leaders of Terminal City. If that's a problem, I _guess_ we could do them separately, but I think this would make better TV, show a more united image, don't you think?" Her smile was almost blinding as Max found it all the more difficult to present a professional image.

_Oh, you're not foolin' me!_ Max thought bitterly staring at the wretched woman. As if the lady even cared about how "freak nation" would look at the cameras. She just wanted an excuse to interview Alec, which would have been pointless, without Max, the _real_ leader, present.

Max wanted to gag noticing the googly eyes Darla was sending toward Alec. _Ugh, sick,_ she thought, _someone shoot me! Is she flirting with him!_ Max found the insincerity within her to agree happily even though the longer this interview lasted the more concerned she was with her own sanity. "Sure!" she replied with a glowing smile of her own, "Of course, _Terminal City_ is all about working together! That will be fine!" She placed special emphasis on the name of their home, staring sharply into Alec's hazel eyes to hit it home.

"Fabulous!" Darla said, looking truly delighted. She motioned for the camera man to start recording. _Here we go!_, Max thought grudgingly.

"Tell us a little about yourselves, we want to get an inside look at the leaders of Terminal City." She winked at Max upon finally saying the name right. Max smiled in appreciation while inside getting more annoyed by the second. What exactly did a personal bio have to do with how unfairly Terminal City was being portrayed on the media right now?

"Well," Alec began. _Oh, lovely._ Max thought, _this oughta be good!_ She was sure Alec would use the time and spotlight to expand his own already inflated ego. And she would be forced to sit there quietly and listen.

"I never really wanted to be in a position where I was responsible for others-" _What a surprise!_, Max thought, _What's next, he despises me for putting him up to it?_

"But Max believed in me, and so I was able to rise up to the challenge. Of course, I think Max does a much better job than me." Max almost dropped her mouth, momentarily forgetting she was being recorded. _Did he just throw me a compliment?_ She was shocked. _And was he just being_… She didn't want to use the word, but hell, it was true- he was being humble! This couldn't be the Alec Max knew. _He's just charming up the cameras_, Max realized, annoyed.

Darla nodded, "But can't you give yourself a little credit? I mean, you must be working awfully hard to keep the city in order. That's something that not just any ordinary person could do!"

Max snorted. _Did she just giggle?_ This flirting was too much to bare! _Why don't you say it!_ Max wanted to say, _Tell him you think he's "special", then tell him how you want to go out with him after the interview!_

Max looked at Alec. Well, here was his chance. _Go on, flatter yourself. You're used to it, you could do it in your sleep._ She laughed to herself with her next thought. He probably _did_ flatter himself in his sleep.

"Well, I'm _not_ just any ordinary person," Alec admitted. _Here we go_, Max thought, _inflate that ego_. "I'm a transgenic."

Max was again shocked. He wasn't acting like he was any better than any other transgenic, and he was also trying to portray a good image of transgenics.

"Right," Darla nodded, "You're a transgenic. So that means you're…enhanced." _Good Lord,_ Max thought, _she's actually blushing!_

Alec nodded, looking to Max, "We do have certain abilities that the average person doesn't. So that might explain the fear, that we are slightly different."

Max was actually happy with Alec's response. She was shocked, though, to see he was siding with Max, really trying to appear like a team working together.

"You have abilities, in lots of areas, correct?" Darla said with a slight smirk.

Alec nodded but didn't comment further.

"Well, you're certainly physically enhanced!" Darla gushed, "Well! I mean, you are far more attractive than anyone I've ever seen!" She laughed out of embarrassment. Or was that more of her flirting?

Alec smiled awkwardly, "I would thank you, but I really had nothing to do with my own appearance."

"So, what other enhancements do you have?" Darla prodded. _Wouldn't you like to know?_ Max thought, trying desperately not to frown while in the hot seat.

"I really don't want to discuss that, if you wouldn't mind." Alec dismissed the question politely. _Politely?_ Max eyed Alec. Why didn't he practice this sort of behavior around her more often?

Darla looked disappointed, but finally turned to Max, or so, that was what Max thought. "So, Max, why don't you tell us what it's like working with such an amazing individual!"

"Excuse me?" Max asked. _Finally she asks me a question, and it's about him?_ Max was getting antsy. This chick was relentless!

"I mean, it must be difficult to stay on task, I would think, with such a distraction as your partner."

"He's not really my partner, I'm the leader. He's my 2nd in command. And wouldn't you know it, I'm actually capable of doing work even with Alec in the room!"

Darla nodded, but looked like she disagreed, "But I mean, you must have had a time when you found it hard to focus. Doesn't it get lonely in Terminal City, working all the time. What does a leader of Terminal City do for fun?"

Max stared at the camera, frowning. "Okay, that's it! I've had enough! Turn that thing off!"

The camera man kept rolling. "Turn it OFF!" Max demanded. "Don't make me do it for you!"

The camera man backed away while continuing to film as Alec grabbed Max gently to calm her down. "Maxie, it's okay, I understand why you don't want the world to know what we do for fun!" He grinned mischievously at her.

Max ripped herself from his arms. "Oh, don't you wish, Pretty Boy!" She said. Then she turned to Darla. "Look here, missy! I agreed to this interview so that we could talk about _Terminal City_. Trans. Genics. Unfair protests, discrimination. _Not_ how attractive Alec is or the 411 on what his idea of a date is! So either you start getting serious, or we're out of here!"

Darla was still smiling, but there was a slight fear apparent in her eyes as she stared at Max. "I'm just trying to get a good look into the mind of a leader of Terminal City. Alec didn't seem to have a problem, so if you'd like, I can just interview him for the time being."

"Oh, if _I'd_ like!" Max said still glaring. "Don't you mean if _you'd_ like! I'm sure you'd like to have Alec all to yourself for more than just an interview! Why don't you take him to Crash, have a couple drinks, get an in depth prospective on what it's like to have _sex_ with a transgenic, I'm sure that's _relevant_ to your story!"

Darla now really did blush, and for once seemed at a loss for words.

Alec looked to Max, "I think we're both actually out of time, unfortunately. We _are _leaders, you know. We have some city stuff to attend to." He motioned for Max to leave.

"Sorry, Darla! You'll just have to get that Alec exclusive later!" She walked off in a fury, not waiting up for Alec to join her stride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec laughed at Max once the cameras weren't around, using her own words against her. "An Alec exclusive! I like the sounds of that. Should I give you the Alec Exclusive, Maxie? You know, it might help us work as more of a team!"

Max rolled her eyes. "How can it be an _exclusive_ with all of your conquests?"

Alec nodded, "Okay. I see your point. How about I give you an alec exclusive that no one's gotten before?" He winked as if she didn't already catch his slight innuendo.

Max shoved him out of her way, "Please! Quit while you're ahead. If you use that phrase one more time, I'll have to permanently remove you from your position, if you catch my drift."

Alec beamed at Max, grinning his trademark. "But I thought we'd already agreed on working a different position." He again winked.

Max shook her head. Where were the cameras when this Alec was around? "Nice way to play the cameras, Alec." Max complimented him. "You managed to come across as a decent, hardworking guy!"

"Well, thanks, Maxie! You didn't really sound that articulate, but you sure looked hot! Might help remove that whole image of "Freak"…unless of course they want a freak in bed!"

Max ignored his comments. "I said you _might_ be decent. If only they _really_ knew you, the way that I do!" Max said, retracting her compliment.

Alec blocked Max's path, grabbing her hands in his own. "And in what way exactly does Max know me?"

Max threw his hands away from her. "Cut it out! It's easy for you to be all happy go-lucky! You didn't just lose it in front of the cameras!"

Alec nodded, finally being slightly serious. "Yea, seriously, Max, what was up with that? I've seen you hold your own against people like Renfro and Lydecker- even White! But you sort of lost it back there, what happened? Is something bugging you?"

Max finally allowed herself to return his gaze. She stared at him with frustration, but she didn't know why. "I don't know," She admitted, "That girl, just… with her whole 'Alec is amazing' routine. I just wanted a chance to show everyone how great Terminal City is! And instead, I find I'm a 3rd wheel on…"

"An Alec Exclusive!" he couldn't help saying.

Max rolled her eyes again. She shoved him playfully. "Seriously! This is an amazing city! No one will ever know if we're all too distracted by how stunningly gorgeous you are!" She laughed inside, finally considering the stupid question. _What kind of an idiot asks that!_ She no longer regretted just walking out of the interview.

Alec looked around at the city. "You're right, Max. It is amazing! If you want, I'll talk to Darla, smooth things over, get the camera guys to get some good clips. Maybe you could even put on your happy face for a couple quotes. We'll end up with a really good documentary."

Max raised a brow at him, but decided she'd give him a chance. He was her 2nd in command, after all. She did trust him to some degree. "Okay, fine! You go ahead and do your thing, I think I'm gonna go check out the competition."

Alec stared at her, confused.

"I'm gonna watch the news," She explained, "See what vicious murders I'm being blamed for this week! I'm sure they'll have an amazing quote from me, notice how they always pick the ones where I'm addressing my own people, so I'm not all professional?"

Alec nodded, "Yea, I caught a glimpse of that, earlier. Nice one, Maxie! Way to represent!"

"Yea, thanks! Let's just hope your little 'Alec exclusive' is enough to get Darla on our side! This documentary needs to be amazing if it's going up against the coverage we've been getting already."

Alec smiled, "Never question my skills with women, Max!"

"Yea. I'll remember that, just as I'm sure Marina and Little Suki will."

Alec frowned, remembering the time he'd been caught as a player. "Ouch. Okay, don't worry, I won't ham it up too much."

He finally turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

Max sighed, realizing she still had a lot of work to do as Terminal City's leader before she could sit down and watch the evening news. She turned to watch Alec walking away, hoping he wouldn't screw this up. If there was one thing Max really could count on concerning Alec, it was his ways with women. As annoying as it was for Max to watch, maybe this time she could use that "skill" to her advantage. She almost cringed referring to it as a "skill", but in this case, maybe it was. She remembered times in her past where she'd used her looks to her own advantage.

She was surprised to find Alec turn around, just as he was almost out of hearing range. "No worries, Max!" he called, as if he had read her thoughts. "And I'm saving my real Alec Exclusive for you!"

Max frowned as he then was out of hearing range. She wanted to have the last word! She shrugged. _Whatever_. She'd let it go. He would probably do something later to irk her anyway and this moment would already be forgotten.

* * *

Max smiled as she kicked back awaiting the evening news. She was prepared for the worst. That of course meant she'd managed to boil enough water to start a bath. She sunk underneath the bubbles briefly, enjoying the last moments before she would have to hit "mute" and go back to the real world.

She heard a knock on the door, much to her annoyance. _Didn't I tell them to leave me alone?_ She thought. She'd just finished a meeting where she informed everyone to leave her alone for the next hour. _Can't I just have one hour_? She thought desperately, frowning in spite of how amazing her bath felt.

"What?" she asked as the knocking continued, "I'm about to watch the news, so hurry up, what do you want?"

As the door opened, she protested, "Hey, I didn't say come in!"

Alec, upon the sight of Max, faked a surprised look, though Max knew he wasn't being serious. "Max, I've been working for the better of Terminal City while you've been enjoying a bubble bath?"

Max glared at him, "You don't even know the half of it. While you've been no doubt charming up Darla, I've been running around going to meetings. You're interrupting my only moment of peace, if you don't mind."

"I just wanted to report-"

"Later!" she insisted, noticing a few suds were starting to fade.

"I'm not leaving," Alec refused. "You've got yourself the only television set, and as the 2nd in command, I think it's best if I watch this broadcast as well."

Max stopped frowning, and instead shrugged, not letting Alec ruin what remained of her bubble bath. "Whatever. But if you are still here by the time just one inch of my skin is exposed because you didn't leave sooner, I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She unmuted the television just in time to get the start of the broadcast.

"_Thanks for tuning in to channel 9 evening news. I'm Linda Burns. With no recent sightings or official statement from the Freak Nation, we've turned to police reports to see what is really going on as the citizens of Seattle search for answers. Earlier channel 9 got the opportunity to speak with someone else who might have insight into the transgenic situation. Here is a clip of an interview we had with Mr. Reagan Ronald. He worked with the 2 leaders of Freak Nation before they were exposed. Here is what Mr. Ronald had to say-_

"_Mr. Ronald, were you aware that you were supporting 2 transgenics at JamPony?"_

"_Please, call me Reagan. And no, I was completely unaware. I would never have supported those freaks if I'd have known the truth. They managed to fake the background information on their applications, and I never knew."_

"_Reagan, please share with us what it was like, being the boss of transgenics. Did you ever suspect they were not who they claimed to be?"_

"_Certainly, Max. She was constantly missing work for vague reasons. I knew that girl was trouble. Scares me, to see she's leading those freaks. She's always had a problem with her temper."_

"What?" Max couldn't help but interject, as if the broadcast would pause for her to defend herself. "Problem with my temper? I'll show him I've got a problem with my temper! Just who the hell does he think he's talking about! I could've kicked his ass so many times, I could've killed that stupid waste of human life, but I managed to restrain myself. Temper… please!"

Alec snorted at Max's defense, but didn't say anything. He continued to focus on the broadcast.

_"Well, Alec.." Normal took a moment to think of what he would say. "I don't think I am ready to comment on Alec."_

"What?" Max said again. "And why not?"

_"But you're sure about Max?"_

_Normal nodded, looking proud as if his 2 cents meant something. "That girl is full of excuses. She was always late, you know- doctor appointments, funerals, visiting some uncle, therapist sessions. She isn't willing to work up to our standards as a good American citizen."_

Max wanted to throw something at the set. She had to focus not to start thrashing the water. She needed the suds to last while Alec was there.

_"She's not hardworking"_

_Normal laughed. "No, definitely not."_

_"Yet, she held up to your standards, at least enough to keep her job for 3 years, correct?"_

_Normal kept nodding for a moment, until he realized what she'd just said. "Oh, well. There was a long time there were she didn't work there. It wasn't 3 years straight."_

_Linda nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Ronald."_

_Linda continued with her live broadcast, "And there you have it. The leader of the Freak Nation's old boss clearly does not hold a high opinion on her abilities as a good leader."_

_Linda smiled, "Of course, one of Jam Pony's employees had this to say about Max. Quote: "Max is one of my best friends, probably ever. She's put up with a lot of my stupid moves over the years, and has gotten me out of a number of various illegal scamming when I was backed into a corner, even though I didn't deserve it. If that isn't a good friend, I don't know what is." End quote."_

Max rolled her eyes. Sketchy really was just a lovable idiot. You'd have to be his friend to understand what a big compliment he'd really given Max.

_"Meanwhile, Max still hasn't…"_

Max smiled as she saw an unexpected turn of the broadcast.

_"This is a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. The man known as Reagan Ronald owes his life to Max. While Mr. Ronald enjoyed the carefree life of the ignorant.."_

Max found the suds disappearing. She noticed Alec was no longer paying attention to the broadcast. "Alec!" She said in a fury, "Get out!"

Alec laughed, tossing Max a towel while turning around. "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to "relax" by the only tv…"

Max tapped him on the shoulder as he turned back to face her. She stood glaring with one hand on her hip and her head cocked slightly. "This discussion can't wait, say, for me to get dressed?"

"Well…" Alec paused for a moment. Max did not look pleased with the look on his face. _Oh, great_, she thought, _just what has he done this time?_

"Out with it," Max demanded. "What are you trying not to tell me."

"Well, in order to present a more fair view of Terminal City…"

"What did you do, Alec?" Max demanded, getting slightly worried. _Did he really go on a date with that freak?_ She wondered.

"So that there is absolutely no bias…"

"Get to the point, Alec!" Max ordered impatiently.

"I authorized the temporary installation of cameras in virtually any area of interest in Terminal City."

Max blinked at him, gathering her surroundings. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Video cameras, to pick up random unbiased clips of what it's like to live in Terminal City."

Max stared in slight horror, "Effective as of when? How long do I have to tell them to forget it!"

Alec swallowed slightly. "Well, immediately."

"What!" Max asked, changing her worry to anger like she hadn't experienced in a while.

"Smile, Maxie," Alec said with a grin, "Say hi to your fans, you're on camera."


End file.
